


Riren-oneshots

by hitori10



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Break Up, Character Death, Cheating, Comedy, Fem!Eren, Fem!Levi, Fluff, Horror, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Love Confessions, M/M, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Possibly Unrequited Love, Romance, Smut, Suspense, m-preg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2014-05-03
Packaged: 2018-01-21 19:56:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1562150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hitori10/pseuds/hitori10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Variety of one-shots about Levi x Eren.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Riren one-shots

A/N- These will be short stories that are written merely for fun. They will vary with gender (Mainly Eren.) Age, marriage, time period and kids. Some will always be angst, romance and everything else. If there is anything I changed for the chapter, there will be a warning before hand. Especially smut, because I'm not the best at it, so there's that.

Chapter 1- Summer days.

The sun was shining brightly over Japan. It was a fairly warm summer day. Children, teenagers and adults alike were all enjoying their vacation from work and school.

Levi, a successful business man, feared by many. Just one glare from this man sent them with their tail between their legs. A lot of people thought he would never find someone to love. Well, considering he was emotionless, cold hearted and moody. It was believed he would die alone...that is until 5 years ago.

* * *

 

 

Levi got a new assistant. His friend, Erwin, had contacted someone to be his new assistant, since his other one was dumber than a damn dog, hell even a fucking dog was smarter than the piece of shit assistant he had.

Anyway, off topic.

Once he arrived at his office, there was a young man sitting there, reading a book. A tall, slim boy, maybe no older than 20. He had brunette hair soft to the touch, tanned skin, slightly muscular.

Levi noticed his eyes. Gods, his eyes. They were a combination of blue, green and gold. What color they could be described as, Levi would never know what the hell to call them.

He was dressed in a white button up shirt, a nice blue blazer and black, slightly tight, jeans. On his feet were black converse. Levi mentally rolled his eyes. This kid obviously didn't give a shit about his shoes.

The young man felt someone was watching him. He lifted his head from his book. The young man smiled, Levi felt his breath hitch.

Getting up from his seat, the young man stood in front of Levi. He offered his hand to Levi in greeting. "Hello, you must be Levi. I'm your new assistant. Eren Jeager."

Taking Eren's hand gently in his own. He gave a small smile. "Nice to meet you, Eren Jeager."

The blush that appeared on said young man's face made him smile wider...never knowing that moment, love finally crept into his cold heart.

* * *

 

 

So, five years later. Levi was outside swimming in his pool. He laid on his back, floating above the water. His charcoal hair soaked, his pale skin was now a light tan. Steel colored eyes were closed in bliss. He only had on his pair of black swim trunks.

The splashing of water made him open his eyes.

A small boy, charcoal hair, pale skin, and green eyes, was swimming to him.

A smile came to Levi's face. He situated himself, so he was able to stand in the pool, seeing as it was not very deep.

The little boy smiled at Levi. "Daddy."

Looking down fondly at his son, Levi lifted his right hand and ruffled his hair. "Yami."

His son laughed at the light affection. "Papa said that you were out here."

Levi nodded his head. "What did you need?"

Before Yami could answer, Levi's husband walked out their house.

Eren smiled at his husband and son. "He came out here because he wanted to know if you wanted some of my homemade ice cream."

Levi's mouth watered, he absolutely loved Eren's homemade ice cream.

2 months after Eren had become his assistant, Levi finally got some fucking courage to ask him out on a date. From there the two became a couple. A year after being together, Levi proposed to him. 3 months later, they married. It was a beautiful and intimate summer wedding day. Eren ended up finding out he was pregnant in October, and had their son in June. Several days after summer.

Yami reached out with his left hand, he grasped his father's fingers in his small hand. He tugged on his hand. "Come on, Daddy. We both know you want some!"

Laughing softly at his son's antics, Levi followed him out of the pool. Eren set a large bowl of homemade chocolate ice cream on the table that was on the porch.

All three took their seats, Yami talking with his father, while Eren scooped them some ice cream. The three enjoyed their frozen dessert under the warm summer sun.

Later that night, Levi, Eren and Yami laid on a blanket, looking up at the sky. Yami pointed out shapes the stars made, making his parents laugh at the odd figures he pointed out to them.

Eren was seated in Levi's lap, he somehow managed to hit a growth spurt, thanks to Hanji that is. Yami was also sitting on Eren's lap. Levi wrapped his arms around the two people he cared the most about.

He felt soft breathing on his neck, he looked down and smiled. Eren and Yami were both asleep.

Laughing softly, he kissed Eren's lips tenderly. His left hand coming up and stroking Yami's hair. He closed his eyes and smiled in bliss.

Summer was truly his favorite time of the year.

* * *

 


	2. Together forever...all the way to the gates of hell.

Blood stained carpets, a steady drip of a liquid on the cold tiled floor...the body of his beloved laid there, a pool of his blood surrounding his limp body. His once vibrant green eyes, now dull with no life in them, stared into his. No emotion would ever show in them again.

Levi was sitting on the floor, Eren's body crushed to his chest. The elder's form was shaking, trembling with the force of the sobs that escaped his throat. His left hand held the back of Eren's head, his right clenched his beloved's left hand...a silver band on his finger...his wedding band...a similar ring was also on Levi's hand.

His steel grey eyes were tightly shut, tears sliding down his cheeks. 'If only I left Eren alone...he would have never been involved in this mess...!' Burying his face in the brunette's soft, blood stained hair, he cried his heart out...yearning to hear his beloved say that it was alright. He was just playing a cruel joke. He knew Eren too well. He would never make Levi suffer that way on purpose. Placing their clasped hands on Eren's chest, his hopes were shut...when there was no familiar heart beat there.

Levi had moved them to the living room, where they were now laying down on the fluffy white carpet. It would have been another one of those moments where they would just randomly lay on the floor, snuggling into one another. Nuzzling each other, laughing at the blush that appeared on their partners face.

Now, it was Levi tear stained face, and Eren's bloodied, empty face. Levi's strong arms wrapped around Eren's slim, perfect form. His once tan skin, now going pale.

"Eren, I love you...please...I'm begging you...come back to me...I need you more than anything...your husband misses you...smile for me one more time..."

Levi found himself whispering. Although, he knew it would do no good. Eren was no longer in this world. This cold, cruel, yet beautiful world. He stroked Eren's cheek, as he remembered how he met his husband, all those years ago...

* * *

 

 

Levi had been walking to his job at his friend Erwin's company. It was just another day, in Levi's opinion. The sakura trees were swaying in the gentle breeze, making their pink petals dance in the wind. Looking at his watch on his left wrist, he decided there was nothing wrong with taking a stroll through the park, seeing as he still had an hour and a half before he actually had to be there. Slowly walking, his feet stepped on fallen pink petals from the trees. He stepped on the bridge that was built over the small lake, he stopped in his tracks.

There, leaning on the rail of the bridge, stood the most beautiful person in the world...Eren. Said person felt someone staring at him. Levi felt his breath leave him the moment those mesmerizing eyes faced him. The smile that followed after...made his heart beat faster.

* * *

 

 

After that day, it was normal that Eren would be leaning against the rail at the same hour everyday. Finally, Levi gathered enough courage to speak with the green eyed beauty.

* * *

 

 

Slowly approaching, Levi now stood next to Eren. It was his day off that day, so he was dressed in casual wear, rather than the suit he wore for work. He was dressed in a white sweater, black leather pants and his black shoes. Again, Eren was well dressed, the young man certainly had good taste in clothing. A nice navy blue blazer, a black shirt under, slightly tight looking black jeans and black shoes. A smile graced his lovely features.

Tapping Eren's shoulder, the young man turned and faced Levi. A friendly smile played on his lips. Holding out his hand, Levi gave a small smile.

"Hello, Nice to meet you. I'm Levi Rivaille."Lifting his own hand, Eren gently took his hand and shook it.

"Hello, Levi. I'm Eren Jeager. A pleasure to meet you."

Their hands were still clasped as the sun shined down brightly on the pair.

* * *

 

 

Several months after meeting Eren, Levi finally found it in himself to ask Eren to be his. He was immensely happy when Eren smiled, a blush graced his beautiful face. A yes falling from his supple lips. A smile formed on Levi's own face. He reached over and pulled Eren to himself.

Holding the brunette close, the green eyed beauty placed his head on his new lover's chest. He didn't mind that Levi was taller, it made him feel...safer...

* * *

 

 

Two years later, Levi was immensely happy. He never knew that such happiness could ever exist. To the outside world, Levi was an emotionless, cold hearted business man. But, to Eren, he was someone special. Showing his lover emotions he never knew he possessed.

They had been living together for a year. They combined their money together and bought a home. One night, for their 2 year anniversary, Levi took them to the spot they met. A beautiful dinner was awaiting them under a Sakura tree. Soon after they finished, Levi tenderly held Eren's hand in his own.

He led them to the bridge, and stopped. He released his beloved's hand. A questionable look was on Eren's face. Bending down on one knee, Levi pulled out a small velvet box. He opened it and presented Eren with a beautiful emerald ring. Tears filled his partners eyes. With hopeful eyes, Levi asked Eren the one question he wanted to ask since day one. "Marry me?"

Nodding his head, Eren smiled. Crystalline tears falling down his cheeks. Standing up, he tenderly placed the ring on Eren's finger. Bringing his beloved's face closer to his own, Levi sealed their engagement with a kiss.

* * *

 

 

Several months later, they married. Their honeymoon was a special moment for them both. Their first night together was amazing in both their eyes.

 

Their bed creaked softly at the movement of the bodies laid on it. Sweat covered the newly weds bodies. Levi smiled whenever Eren cried out in ecstasy when he pushed into his husband. His green eyes seemed to glow in the romantic atmosphere. The light of the moon shined through their curtains, bathing them in it's gentle glow. They both cried out in unison as they released.

Pulling out of his lover, Levi laid down next to Eren, his husband curled up to him and rested his head on his chest. He ran his hand through Eren's brunette hair, as his lover's breathing evened out. Indicating he was asleep. Levi smiled and turned his head, looking out the window. His gaze fixed on the dark, starry sky. 'Thank you for blessing me with this gift of an angel.' Turning his head back to Eren, he placed a tender kiss on his forehead. He closed his eyes and joined his partner in the world of dreams.

* * *

 

 

When they were married for 4 years, Levi told Eren about his old days as a thug. It almost ended up taking his life. The drugs, the fights. Everything. He ended up leaving the gang he was in, at the age of 24. Three whole years before he met Eren. Levi expected Eren to be disgusted with him, to see a look of hate on his face. He was shocked when all Eren did was kiss him passionately, and smile tenderly, only saying.

"You may have been through so much pain in your life. But, you over came it all. Your a respectable, dependable man. It doesn't matter who you used to be. You are a better person, not a thug. Also." He leaned over and kissed the raven. "That's not the person I fell in love with."

Tears came to his steel grey eyes, he embraced Eren, inhaling his beautiful scent, and feeling his calm and loving aura.

* * *

 

 

So, here they were 10 years later. Laid out on their floor. Levi still desperately holding onto his dead husband's body. He pulled out a gun from his back pocket. He made sure there were bullets and looked at Eren one last time. He gave a small, sad smile. He leaned down and kissed Eren's cold lips. Immediately missing the warmth that was once there. He pulled back, crushing Eren closer to himself, he lifted the gun with his left hand, pointed the gun at his head...

...and fired...

* * *

 

-Fin-


	3. Smile for me.

 

* * *

 

Levi dragged his tired form across his office, dropping himself on his leather couch. He had just gotten back from an 'emergency' meeting called by a certain 'big ass eyebrows'. Yeah, the meeting was completely worthless. There was nothing that they hadn't already gone over. Sometimes, Levi swore that Erwin ran his company with his head up his ass a good majority of the time. Not that it surprised him one bit, the guy seemed like he was on drugs all the time. All he wanted to do right now was have a cup of his favorite herbal tea, sit on his comfortable couch at home, and snuggle with a certain brunette...

* * *

 

Sitting in the comfortable atmosphere of their apartment, Eren sat on the couch typing out his latest story. The brunette was a third year college student, he wanted to become an author. So far, he had been able to get fifteen of his stories published. It was his life long dream, one which, his lover supported. Typing away, Eren never noticed that the door opened, so engrossed in his story, he jumped when he felt someone put their arm around his shoulders.

A deep chuckle was the only thing he got out of his reaction. "Dammit, Levi! You know anyone can scare the shit out of me when I write!"

Levi smirked. "Why'd you think I do it then?"

Eren pouted. "For your own amusement."

"Bingo."

"You're terrible."

"Damn right I am."

The brunette sighed. "Anyway, how was work today?"

The elder leaned back in his seat. "Tiring as always."

Eren smiled sadly. He noticed that Levi had been tired quite a lot lately. It was rather unfortunate that he had to work so many hours, and yet, his blonde haired friend was oblivious of it. He could hardly believe it.

Levi rubbed his temples. Already feeling a headache coming on. "You want me to make your favorite herbal tea?" The ravenette nodded his head."Yes, please."

Nodding his head, Eren got up from his seat and walked into their kitchen.

* * *

 

The plush feeling of his couch had Levi's eyes drooping. His day was rather tiring. All he did for a living was sign papers for morons who couldn't bother Erwin, and instead came to him. For whatever reason, he didn't know. If only he could just work from home like Eren did, it would certainly save him so many problems.

He really wasn't a people person. Finally, the warm temperature, and comfortable feeling of his couch was his downfall. His steel grey eyes shut, his breathing becoming even and deep. Before he knew it. Levi was fast asleep.

* * *

 

Pouring the hot tea into Levi's favorite cup. Eren inhaled the lovely aroma of Lavender and Jasmine. Setting the pot back on the stove, and carefully holding the hot cup, he walked into the living room. "Levi. I have your-"

He stopped mid-sentence when he noticed the elder was fast asleep. Eren watched with tender eyes as his lover slept away all his stress. The brunette set Levi's cup in the coffee table. It was then he realized he had yet to make dinner.

Deciding on what he would do. Eren went into the kitchen and began dinner.

* * *

 

Steel grey eyes slowly opened. His arm quickly shielding his eyes, trying to adjust to the lighting. After several moments, Levi sat up and stretched his now relaxed limbs. Looking around the room, he noticed Eren was no where to be found.

However, an amazing scent of food filled his senses. Lifting himself off the couch, he strode to the kitchen. There he saw his lover placing their dinner.

Much to his dismay, his mouth watered at seeing what Eren had prepared. Curry. That was the one meal that only Eren could make into utter perfection.

Feeling eyes on him, the brunette turned his head, and saw Levi. He smiled at the bed head hair the ravenette had yet to fix. "Hey there, sleeping beauty. All recharged?"

Choosing to ignore the pet name he hated with a passion, he nodded. "Hell yeah. That nap certainly recharged these old batteries."

Eren laughed. "Alright. I just set dinner on the table, I know you're hungry, as am I. Let's sit down."

Immediately agreeing with him, they both sat down at the dinner table and enjoyed their dinner.

* * *

 

2 hours later, Eren and Levi were both laying on the couch, their legs intertwined. Both were working on some important documents, the television going on quietly in the background.

The raven sighed and closed his laptop, setting it down on the floor next to him. He ran his hands down his face tiredly. peeking over his own laptop screen, Eren saw Levi looking purely exhausted. "Do you want me to rub your back?"

"Do you mind?"

"Not at all."

Turning over and laying down on his stomach, arms at his side and legs stretched out, Levi buried his face in his couch. Eren got up from his seat, and gently sat down on the raven's back. His fingers digging away at the tense muscle of Levi's back.

Groaning in relaxation, Levi grit his teeth in painful pleasure. The younger continued to massage away his lover's stress, worries, and anything else he was carrying on his shoulders.

After the relaxing massage, Levi had pulled Eren into his arms, allowing the college student to curl up in his arms. They sat in silence as they watched the television. "Eren."

"Hm?"

"Smile for me."

Lifting his head up, Levi saw the confused look on Eren's face. "Why?"

"Your smile is the only thing I look forward to the most at the end of my day."

Eren blushed and looked away bashfully. Levi grinned, placing a hand under his younger lover's chin, he turned his head and got a good look at his flushed face. "Come on. Do me that one thing. I love your smile."

"What's so special about my smile?"

"It's beautiful. It's the loveliest thing I've ever seen in my entire life. Just with one of your dazzling smiles at me, I'm able to forget all the shit that I had to go through in my day. It's one of the things I look forward to seeing when I get out of work."

Blushing a darker red, Eren felt the corners of his lips curl. Giving a small smile himself, Levi wrapped his arms around Eren's waist. "There. That's what I wanted to see."

"You're such a hopeless romantic."

"Only for you, love. Only for you."

"I'm sure there's something else you can do only for me..."

"Oh? What's that?"

Leaning up slightly, Eren whispered in Levi's ear. The raven smirked, grabbing the remote he quickly shut off the t.v. Getting up, he carried Eren in a bridal hold. Making their way up to their bedroom. Once again doing something only to Eren. ...Eren smiled the entire time. Much to the raven's delight.

* * *

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> These are all just random thought up one-shots about Eren and Levi. If you guys ever have any suggestions and or requests, feel free to let me know, and I will make them to your hearts content.


End file.
